Wireless technologies have the ability to allow data transfer between electronic devices without requiring that the devices be physically coupled together. Accordingly, in today's highly mobile world, using wireless technologies for data transfer is increasingly desirable so that electronic devices can interact with each other without a user having to take the time to physically couple them together or having to transport the proper couplings.
Several short-range wireless technologies are currently under development to accomplish this goal. One such technology that has received considerable interest in the wireless community is known as Bluetooth™. Bluetooth™ technology proposes to use a one megabit per second wireless link that is operable over a distance of approximately ten meters. Additionally, this technology proposes to follow the telephony standard and use a sixty-four kilobit per second channel, which corresponds to an eight kilohertz sample rate using eight bit representations, to send data representing audible sound between wireless units.
Unfortunately, many voice recognition systems require higher fidelity sound than can be provided by an eight kilohertz sample rate using eight bit representations. Additionally, high fidelity music and text to speech conversion may require sample rates greater than eight kilohertz, usually up to sixteen kilohertz. Accordingly, these systems may not be available in this wireless technology.